Distant Memories
by Halo Child
Summary: After what seems like forever to Serena, Darien finally comes back. But Serena isn't the same anymore. It's like their love is now only a distant memory...... r&r please!!!
1. Prologue

*mixes southern with nothern (accents)* Hey y'all guys! OMG another story. I have a warning with this one though....the prologue is BORING. I understand this but the 1st chapter gets interesting more. Personally, I couldn't think of another more perfect reunion spot. Just give this a try and then read Chap. 1. I'll try to get it out ASAP  
  
~lil voice comes on~  
  
:Megan: Hurry up and finish typing!! You need to go to sleep. School tomorrow and you don't wanna fall asleep in class AGAIN.  
  
:Me: But...but....I wanna put out my story!!!!!! WAAAAA. 5 more minutes?  
  
:Megan: Hey I warned you!!!!! *mutters* I can feel a pay cut coming. Being a muse is a very thankless job........  
  
Usual disclaimer: Sailor Moon and everything involving it is not mine and probably never will unless someone wants to by chance give me a couple mil....so I could buy it...............no? Let me just call Daddy......no? please daddy? darn..........................  
  
Distant Memories prologue.  
  
Leaning against the railing of the stone bridge, Princess Serena leaned over to look at the frrozen lake that the bridge was built over. Winter had left it's mark, with trees stretching thin finger-branches again the clear morning sky. Snow still glittered like a thousand diamonds scattered about the ground.  
  
Serena had come out by herself. It was her 2nd most favorite place to be in the winter and it also allowed her mind to wander. The 1st was the rose garden but lately the memories of when she last visited there was too strong. Now, as a cool wind whipped her golden hair around her, a shiver traveled down her spine and she shook off the memories.  
  
"Darn, I forgot to get my cload again. Like always." She thought with a smile. "Guess I should head back."  
  
She closed her eyes to savor the feeling of peacec one last time. All of a sudden she felt arms around her and enclosed her in warmth. Shocked, she turned her head and found the facec that had haunted her dreams every night since she had met him. He looked off into the distance.  
  
Finally he looked down at her up-turned face and said. "Hello, my princess...I'm back."  
  
And with a wicked gleam in his eye, Darien kissed her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~I told it was gonna be boring.....But it was necessarily. At least I gave you a warning.~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Anger

I have to give thanks to Ami Mizuno1 for reviewing this and making me sit up and pay attention to the story i've got so far. WELL the real reason was because i had major writer's block, and then i got engaged (and i'm 14) and well, the drama got my imagination going. Right now, i got an idea for this chapter but i dunno how the rest will come out. We'll just see now shalln't we?  
  
(BTW, this story is set in the silver millineum, in case ya'll were wondering!  
  
disclaimer: SM&CO is not mine.......*sniffle*  
  
*~~**~~**~~*CHAPTER 1*~~**~~**~~*  
  
Serena felt his soft lips on hers, sending tingles down her body in a most delicious way. She softly turned into his embrace, her eyes drifting close, lips parting to admit his sensuous tongue. Darien deepened the kiss, exploding with his tongue. He pulled her closer against him. Serena locked her arms around him, sighing into the kiss. All the years that he's been gone just silently slipped away, like shadows in the presence of the sun. The longing, disappointments of the past were forgotten in that kiss.  
  
"Oh Serena, how could I have stayed away from this? I love you so much." Darien whispered again her mouth, ready to feel the inside again. Serena sucked in a breath, senses rushing back to her. Anger built up inside her, giving her enough strength to push out of his arms. "What the...Serena?" Midnight eyes met her blazing baby blues in confusion. "Serena, what's wrong?" He held out a hand to her but she stepped back away from it.  
  
"What's WRONG?"She exclaimed, fiery etched in every part of her body. "Don't think I don't know what you did when you left. HOW DARE YOU have a one-night stand with some...some cheap...WHORE when you were betrothed to ME!."  
  
"What!?! Serena that's not.." But Serena cut him off. His attempted denial only flamed it worse.  
  
"Don't even try to lie about it! Darien, I thought I could trust you." Tears welled up in her eyes despite her attempts to control them. "You told me you loved me, all those years I spent waiting for your promised return. Do you have any idea how horrible the experience is when you find out from some random STRANGER that they had slept with almighty powerful 'PRINCE DARIEN'?!?!?!!?!" She shrieked, causing Darien to recoil slightly. He had never EVER seen her get this mad before.  
  
"Serena, listen to me! I didn't have a one-night stand with ANYONE. I love you too much. No one else would ever do!" Darien argued back, heart squeezing at her tears. "Please! You have to believe me!" He reached for her again.  
  
"NO," throwing off his hand, she backed away. "NEVER again. You won't have my heart to break ANYMORE. Darien, we're THROUGH!"  
  
Darien's heart broke into a thousand pieces, his mind screaming a silent denial. He ran to her, but she had backed up enough to the edge of a very steep side. Seeing him, she stepped back once more...and lost her balance. With a scream she went down, rolling over frozen leaves and iciy snow. It seemed to last forever before a enormous pain exploded in her head, tossing her into darkness. 


End file.
